


Towering Red District

by TsuzukiSongKitsune78



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Feminization, Futanari, Gangbang, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Spanking, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiSongKitsune78/pseuds/TsuzukiSongKitsune78
Summary: Slaves are sold here, strip joints are adjoined for easy access in a district red lined and open to all, while Serenity is the calm center...this is the seedy underbelly where one's perverse nature is let out...and there is no going back





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was made by me and my friend, Albedo666, she gets credit as well.
> 
> Minato is OOC in this and very....unlike himself...
> 
> I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Mikoto had no idea where Fugaku was (probably butchered his name), her husband of so many years. This new world she found herself in was unfamiliar to her and yet there was no fear. For some reason she didn't have to worry about rape mostly because of her situation. Before she had come here she had the female body parts associated with her sex...but she must have caught something or her body had changed radically cause now she had a cock. She had given birth to two beautiful children so she was thankful she had done that before coming here. 

However getting pregnant now didn't seem likely. She didn't know how to feel about it. Perhaps it had to do with her age. Still this new body part emboldened her...gave her a new sense of self-worth that wasn't there before. Walking along she found herself in a seedy part of this new world, her eyes raking over the buildings and the crowd commotion.

Minato had woken up in the world and he was still dressed in his Jounin outfit and he sat up. He decided to see what he could get to eat and perhaps figure out where he was. He didn't know he was being followed and then sensed something and turned around, seeing someone charging at him. He fought back and found that his chakra was either drained or doesn't work well here because he couldn't do his Hirashin. He was pinned down and struggled. His Kunai knocked out of his hand and he was knocked out. He was carried to a carriage and stripped of his clothes. He was put with other slaves and he woke later to being pulled out and he sees a crowd forming and he was being rebellious by trying to kick him. The man backhanded him.

Mikoto began to move towards the sound of the commotion and found men and women yelling at a stage. Standing there were a naked variety of male and females who looked out of place. Still she was getting hard watching the entire scene unfold. Her eyes though seemed to drift over the rather ravishing form of a blond cutie...though as she took every inch of him in she felt realization set in. 

"Well I'll be...Minato...what are you doing up there?" She pops out a hip as she wears a playful smile. 'Oh if only Kushina could see him.' 

Minato was wincing at being hit and was prepared to be bent over. He had been stripped completely and he didn't know what was going on. Then he spots someone in the crowd. A black haired figure. 'Only an Uchiha has that signature hair. 

She looked familiar. Then he realized who it was when she spoke. "Mikoto...I don't know..."he said and was grabbed by the hair and legs were already apart.  
He had seen men taking the other slaves by force. He was next.  
Then he was grabbed by a man who had come from the crowd and felt a member shoved in him and he felt intense pain. "gah" he managed to say, not scream out, even though he wanted to. He had been a virgin before this.

Mikoto could see that Minato wasn't entirely sure what was going on, which was about where she was with this. Suddenly a guy grabbed him from offstage before she could do anything and he was slamming his naked pecker inside him. Minato just took it...he seemed to be in pain but he didn't fight it. "Hey...what the fuck? Get off him!" Mikoto made a move towards the guy as she tried to get him out of Minato.

Minato was grimacing as he's being pounded into and he hears her yell out and screams when he felt teeth in his shoulder from the man, who had just bit him. He sees her approaching them. "He's..."he felt it go harder. 'No don't you dare cum inside me!' He thought, trying to pull free, but being slapped. Then he felt something warm fill him. The man had come inside him.  
"Mikoto!"he called to her, pleading with his eyes for her to save him. He had felt himself climax as well.

Mikoto shook her head amazed at how far this had gone. Another man had come inside of Minato, and for some reason she thought of herself doing so. Shaken from her thoughts though she walked over to a man with a weapon and walked over to the guy and made a move to cut him. She was moving rather fast and her blood was pumping quite fast, her intent was pretty clear and if this guy valued his face he would back the hell away. 

The man sees her and cries out in alarm, letting Minato go and backing away in fright, Minato fell onto his side. Cum leaked from his slightly bleeding entrance and he was shaking. He was scared. Yes, he the Yellow Flash was scared, for his life. He looked up at her. "Mikoto..." He said weakly.

"Oh damn, that looks pretty bad...we should get you somewhere. I have a place not too far from here...here let me help you up." Mikoto reached down as she tried to help up the yellow flash, or formerly. It was clear that Minato was not who he was once was here. Minato still had his hands bound behind his back and he stood on shaky legs. He leaned against her, tugging at his tied hands. "Don't let anyone get me....please..."he pleaded, fear in his voice. The fear of being taken again was still in his mind.

He didn't notice that his ass was against her crotch but only on accident. He saw men backing away from them, like they knew Minato was called for. "They think you're...going to buy me"he said. He was on sale for as a slave, as he was told earlier that day. Mikoto could feel herself harden even more now that he was up against her. She did her best to let it go...not wanting to take him again now that he had been came inside by someone else. Fact of the matter was he was a slave...and she couldn't just take him without paying for him...and that of course meant all free will of his would be tarnished.

Something about being in this world and escaping a marriage that somehow seemed too controlling to her made her do what she did next. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a huge sum of currency and dropped it off with the guy who handled the exchange. And she kept walking without saying anything...which would indicate to Minato he was bought and paid for.

Minato was then collared by the man who did the exchange and gave her the leash. Minato would have to follow her now. He does so he wouldnt He stayed close and he lets out a weak whimper. He felt so violated. He wouldn't know that Mikoto would take him later.

"where is your place?"he asked, voice shaky. He felt cum drop down his leg. He felt so dirty.

Mikoto could smell the cum of the guy who violated Minato and swore she would chop off his balls later, though that would be when her pet got some sleep. The leash was a nice added effect to this new relationship. She was surprised that Kushina was far from his mind, though the same could be said of her own marriage. "Oh it is just up ahead...I live close by. So how is your ass?"she asked

Minato felt her tug his leash and all he wanted was to rest right now. He did think of Kushina and he did miss her. But she was safe where she was. He thought. He blushed when Mikoto asked him about his ass. "It's sore..."he said. "And I'm not sure if it tore me..."he said. He didn't know it by he was half hard. He could smell something from Mikoto. But he wasnt sure what it was.

"I see...we should probably do something about that...later of course. Here we are...now long as you listen to your Mistress you should be fine. You should always be on all fours, lest I tell you to rise...oh and no shitting or pissing on the rug, you do your human thing about that in the toilet. We should probably take a shower...it is only right to clean up for your stay here...and I am dirty myself." She opened the door walking and kicking off her sandals she tugged on the leash.

"Y...yes ma'am."Minato said, not really wanting to anger her. Uchihas are pretty easy to anger. He was about to shift to hands and knees. He almost gagged when he was tugged hard. "I won't do that...mistress..."he stuttered. He wasn't used to being bossed around. "and...i wouldnt do that kind of thing anyway..." he added, meaning about not using the toilet and doing it on the rug.

"Good...I like to hear that from my pet. Now...let us get this moved to the shower so we can...better know each other. I have a feeling you and I will be spending a lot of time together." She tugged on the leash again so he didn't get comfortable and headed to the bathroom. Once there she opened up the door and once she was sure he was in she closed the door cutting off any escape, assuming he would. 

She let go of the leash as she was already working out of her clothes, her breasts shown in a black bra. Minato had lunged for the door when it closed and sank to his knees. He blushed more when he saw her bra and felt himself get hard. He saw what looked like a tent in the front. 'why does it tent?' he thought.

"Mmm...naughty pet...you should be punished, in good time though. Right now you get to see your Mistress strip for you." She began to sway her hips sidling out of her pants and then he could see her panties of the same color. Biting her bottom lip she reached around her to remove her bra revealing her full C cup bust. Minato saw her panties and his legs were apart to show that he was hard. He was good sized in member. But he didn't know hers was larger than his. "You...beautiful..."he said, amazed. He hadn't been with a woman in a long time."Oh thank you, that was the right thing to say. Now what I am about to show you might...well...I suppose I should stop pussyfooting around it then." She then went to drop her panties so he could see just how big in size she was.

Minato nods, glad she was ok with that. She then dropped and showed her member. It was even larger than that man....his eyes widened. He was shocked. 'she has a penis?!' he thought. 'this place isnt like home' he thought. "It's...so big...."he said. He wasn't sure if e should touch it but it was obviously hard. 'That's the musky smell I sensed.' He thought "can I...touch it?"he asked. A blushing virgin he was.

"We'll work up to that. Right now I want you to stand up and move into the shower...and turn it on for me. I want your back to me though...do that for me pet and you will get a big surprise." Mikoto says as she grips her shaft and eyes him through her lids.

Minato gets up and moved to turn the shower on, back to her like she said and his back to her. His ass was perky and very feminine as well as his hips. He had his legs slightly apart to show the slightly open asshole. It had remains of cum still inside it.

Mikoto admired Minato's backside for a bit, how could she not? Her own husband didn't have this fine of an ass, and having seen Kushina naked she could say for sure that Minato had the best ass ever. Moving towards him she went to pin him to the wall, her cock pressing against that gaped ass of his. "No other cock will be going inside this body...but my own...understood?"she asked.

Minato makes a small squeak when he felt it against his hole. "Yes mistress"He said. He was prepared for her to push into him. Mikoto once again was in love with her title coming out of that wondrous mouth of his. And so she pushed her length inside him. Her breasts were against his back and she let her hot breath run over him. Minato squeaks out and he still was tight and the come let her slide in deep. "Ahh..."he said. He felt slight pain. "You're so big..."he said.

"Oh yes, my pet, and trust me once you feel all of me you will be seeing just how much." Mikoto spoke in a husky voice and as she slid herself further inside him she began to lead her tongue along his neck. Minato felt his ass relax some and it allowed her to go deeper. He didn't know that he had changed as well as she did. His abdomen started to bulge out when she was a bit deeper. "Ahhh...."he moans. He actually started to like it. He felt her mouth on his neck.

Mikoto smiled hearing him moan out as her cock began to work its way inside his tight ass. True he had just been taken but he still had a long way to go before he was truly capable of taking all her length without the stretching. There was something off about his body she couldn't quite place her finger on...though that was for later after she was tired. Putting her lips to his neck she began to suck on it while working his body over, her hands trailing along his luscious body.

Minato felt her member sink deeper inside him and the bulge got larger as she did and he was moaning louder when he felt her fully inside him. "so full"he moans. He managed to take her all inside him. He didnt feel her move yet. He didnt know that when shes deeper, she will hit a special barrier inside him. Mikoto listened to his breathing, felt the tenseness of his skin as her cock was against him...everything was magical in her opinion. Minato was a hero among the leaf ninja, however he held a certain royalty in the leaf while her family got moved around. She did her best to keep this bitter side private. Pushing her cock deeper inside of him she felt something...but decided to push through.

Minato felt her member push through and he arched his back at the feeling and he looked bloated but it was due to her member so deep inside him. He moans. "Please...move.."he said, wanting to feel her move inside him.

She nods her head hearing his beg...more like plea for her to move around freely inside him. Yeah, she'd do that, other wise just having him stuffed would only satisfy one half of her lust. So she began to move, her cock pushing to the furthest depths of him till her balls were pressing up against him. Moaning against his skin she began to rock against him, her hands fondling those hops of his, her lips sucking on the nape of his neck. Minato moans out and he clenched to add friction. "Yes...Mistress please...my ass is yours..."he said, feeling himself fall into the role of pet and cum bucket for her to fill. He wondered if she would let him come in her too...to add the fun. But he shook that thought away.

"Oh yes...that sounds so fetching to my ears, you are a wonderful pet...and fast learner my Minato." She purred enjoying the way her cock pounded away inside of him. He stood with his back to her and she enjoyed the slapping of skin on skin contact. Pulling a hand back she begins to spank him while listening also to the water pouring over them. 

Minato squeals out when she started to spank him. It hurt but it made his member twitch. He was liking the pain as well as the pleasure. "Ah...yes..."he said, climax was building. He bucks his hips some. "I'm going to cum soon..."he said. He wanted her to fill him. He didn't notice how deep she was going, past the barrier and into his innermost part....he had changed internally as well.

Mikoto let out a pleased sigh as her cock sloshed about the insides of his body. For some reason there was more room to explore then she thought there would be...however she did not question it further then it was needed. His cries of pleasure alerted her along with the sense of smell of their sexual activity that he was close to his release. She began to spank him once more as her cock banged inside him till at last she reached her peak. "Oh god...Minato!" She cries out as she floods his body with her seed.

Minato felt her ram into him, squealing out. He yelps when he was spanked again and clenching hard when she came inside him and he arched his back "Mistres...Mikoto..."he said, he felt the cum pour into him and since it was so deep, it started to bloat him up. He had reached climax after she did. He slumps slightly, panting hard.

Mikto rather enjoyed the squeal that escaped this man's lips. If the Hidden Leaf knew how he sounded as someone banged him...they would think differently of the 'Yellow Flash', she was certain of it. Still she didn't bring this up as it would also bring his sex life with Kushina into the picture. Grinning she goes to remove her cock from it with a sick plop, her eyes raking over his wet form. "Oh yes...that is quite a hot looking figure you got there." she said

Minato panted hard and he was sweaty now. His stomach bloated to look rounded and his asshole was gaping slightly. But he felt....he wanted more. 'it felt so good...' he thought. "it was so good...i feel so full" he said. He looked over his shoulder at her. "could...we go again? please?" he asked.  
Mikoto watched him as he turned to her and she could see the want and desperation to have more. She did not wish to disappoint or decline, simply because he was vulnerable and would likely be a bit pissy later on. "I think we can do just that...turn around and give me a blow job."

Minato does turn around, feeling his rear throb but he got on his knees and was nervous but he licks it first, since he was inexperienced. "First time doing a blowjob"he admitted. Mikoto laughed lightly as he confessed to his...situation. "Well...I would imagine so...unless you did blow jobs on the side of being with Kushina. I want you to treat this as you would a lollipop, slow and soft, get acquainted with it, play with your hand till it hardens then put your mouth over it." She instructs him.

Minato shook his head. "N..no I didn't...I was very loyal to her..."He said. "And it would have ruined my reputation..."He added but he goes ahead and licks the tip and then gently put it into his mouth but it felt large in his mouth. 'This was inside me?' He wondered in alarm.

She nodded her head at that, having already come to that conclusion. Minato was a devoted straight man in the leaf, any such blow job or insertion of a penis inside him would ruin things for him and his standing in the village. Groaning as he begins to take a tentative lick at her head before putting some of it in his mouth she reached down tangling her hands in his soft blond hair.  
"Oh yes...Minato...just like that..."

Minato managed to take more into his mouth with the encouragement and he slightly gagged but when breathing out his nose, it faded. 'I can do this' he thought. He took more and he managed to take it all.  
Mikoto could read his hesitation as he began to suck her off. The smell alone down so close would waft about his nostrils causing his hairs to stand on end, possibly make his stomach rumble. Still he was doing it, handling her length like a pro as he took more of her inside. Keeping his head down there she began to grip her own breast.

Minato got used to the size and he starts to Bob his head on the member now, slightly sucking now. Mikoto curled her fingers through his blond hair and her breath became labored. Her mind was soaring high with the sex...her eyes were shot open as she could feel herself getting close. Fuck...this was intense.  
Minato sucks harder, even touching her balls as he does so. He wanted to taste her cum filling his mouth. He used his other hand to finger himself, legs spread out. He felt cum slosh inside him. He didnt care that he looked womanly.

Mikoto could feel herself drawing closer to her release, her entire body shuddering in pleasure. Her moans were growing in volume and she went to release his head so that she could hold both of her breasts. "Minato!!" She cries out feeling her climax, her cum rushing up into his waiting mouth. Minato felt cum fill his mouth and he swallowed on reflex so he wouldn't choke. It tastes salty and he tried to swallow as much as he could but some dribble out of his mouth and onto the floor. He then pulled away and some even splatter his face.

"Now you were a good pet now...weren't you? I love the way you swallowed it without letting any of it go to waste, quite hot. I was thinking we could go out and grab a bite to eat...would you like that?" She runs her hand through his hair before turning off the water. Minato licked his chin. "That would be fine with me...I haven't eaten real food all day"He said. He had wanted to be taken again but he would have to wait. "What do I wear?"he asked. He didnt even know what clothes there was.

Mikoto considered this as she walked over to her closet. "This collar...and maybe these short shorts. Oh...and maybe this tight shirt." She set them on the bed looking them over before she slipped into a skirt and blouse. 

"Could I wear a skirt and a lacy shirt?"Minato asked, wanting to dress more feminine at this time. He watched her get dressed. He was pretty glad that she was a nice mistress to him. Mikoto sighed as she listened to him make a request. Still...he had been through enough as it was today so perhaps she'd go a bit easy on him. "Tell you what...you get the skirt if you wear this thong and the lacy shirt...if you wear heels." She got the said items and laid them out on the bed.

Minato nods "okay..." He said and he went to get the skirt, swaying his hips at her. "I don't usually wear heels" he said as he looked and found a nice one that could go with it. 'I had never worn a thong before...' He thought. He blushed. "Oh trust me...the heels will do well to accentuate those hips of yours and ass, mmm, you will be quite the eye candy outside. Come on now...hurry up before it becomes too dark to go out." Mikoto couldn't help but think of what type of men would be out at this hour. She wouldn't be a target, she knew that, but with Minato...after today with the rape at the auction, still she tried her best to not think the worse.

"Yes mistress" Minato said. He does get dressed and managed to put his member in the thong and he slips the skirt onto his hips and zipped it shut. He reached for the shirt and began to put it on. It was a good fit. But he put the heels on last. "Alright...now let us get out before the darkness really makes out trip impossible," she noted with an enthused smile. Walking out the door she probably only made it a foot or so before she felt herself knocked down. She hit the ground hard and as she tried to get up two guys held her arms behind her and she felt a kunai slide along her throat keeping her in place.


End file.
